Angel in the Night
by TeamJacob1324
Summary: When Prince Edward meets Isabella Swan, daughter of the next President of America, it is a love/hate relationship. Can he show her that he has changed from his wild ways? AU/All Human
1. Angel in the Night

**Angel in the Night**

**A/N. So I had this idea for a while, and now I am on holiday, this seemed like a good time to begin!**

**Happy Reading!**

**Meg.

* * *

**"Hi _Newton_" I dragged out his surname as he walked up to me, his hand running along the side of my car. He was annoying and self-centered, but also Prince Michael of England. I had to deal with him all the time.

"Hi _Cullen_" He sneered, his eyes darting between Emmett and I. I smirked as he looked into my Aston Martin. He was one of those people who always had to have better than what someone else had.

"This looks nice, want to try it against something new?" His hand swept around to point towards a Bugetti Veyron, parked on the corner of the street.

I smiled and shook his hand.

"O.K, you two will start from here in your respective cars, and head your own way towards the Eiffel tower. First one in the reserved parking spot in front of the Parliament wins." Michael's bodyguard nodded and drove off to where we would finish

"Let's do this." His mouth twisted into a smirk as he walked away, grabbing the keys off his driver. I sat in the drivers seat and looked at Emmett.

"Which way should I turn after Boulevard de Grenelle?" Emmett was going to be in charge of the race, which was finishing on the Quai Branly.

He smirked and pointed towards the tower as he backed away, watching as Michael drove up, revving his engine.

"On your marks! Three, Two, One…. GO" Emmett shouted as we drove off the starting line, heading on our own ways to the Quai Branly.

I smiled as Mike headed on the most direct looking route to the Eiffel Tower, but he would be stuck in traffic within minutes. I cruised around the department stores as the end came into sight, and I pulled in with a roar.

His bodyguard sighed as I stepped out of the car, waving towards the crowd which had appeared out of the masses. Michael screeched up among the cars and stood up, throwing his cellphone onto the road.

"Damn it!" Mike stormed off and threw his keys at the bodyguard, who got into the car, ready to go.

"Well done bro." Emmett laughed as he walked up and punched me on the arm.

"You showed him, I don't think he will show his face around here for that long." Emmett laughed and jumped into the passenger seat.

"I'm in the feeling to buy a new car, let's head over to Vintage." Vintage was our favourite car store, and I felt in the mood to look at cars.

"Fine, let's go. I need something to do anyway." I smiled as Emmett texted Alice, ready to look at some new cars.

The car store was pretty far away, so we took my Aston Martin V12 Vanquish. It was my sixteenth birthday present, and I would always love it.

The yard was dark as we pulled up, but a light in the back room signified someone's presence. Emmett grinned as we walked into the yard, feasting our eyes on the vintage cars.

We had been walking around the yard for a few minutes as a cough laughed behind us, towards the gate. A tall woman stood there, with light blonde hair that curled down to beneath her shoulders.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, a snarl crossing her face. Emmett's eyes were shining as he watched the tall figure strut towards them.

"Hi, we are just looking for a new car for Emmett over there." He was still speechless as she stared, her eyes assessing us.

"O.K, it may be late, but I will show you some of the ones I have been working on." She sighed and headed back towards the garage, pulling her hair into a ponytail.

She muttered something unintelligible as she grabbed a blue jacket over her black top, while pushing her boots into the corner.

Emmett stared for a second before laughing.

"So you're the new mechanic here?" I felt her gaze harden as he chuckled, the idea of a girl mechanic - especially one who looked like her- humored him.

"Listen buster, I have fixed all these cars up and have managed to bring in four new sales in the last hour. If you think just because of my looks I can't be smart, you are sorely mistaken." She huffed in his face before stalking off, grabbing the toolbox from next to a small Ducati motorcycle.

"So what do you think of her Emmett?" His face was lost, like he was seeing the world in color for the first time.

"She is amazing Eddie, I think I might have to marry her." I groaned and rubbed Emmett's back.

"I think you have ruined those chances for a while mate."

Emmett grinned as he let his gaze follow her, watching her bend over and clean out a battery.

"How long do you think until I can get her number?" Emmett smirked as we began to walk over, our eyes flicking between all the redone cars.

"Ok, so what type of car are you looking at getting?" she asked, wiping her hands.

"I want something fast, but relaxed. " She smiled slowly as she began to walk towards the back of the room.

"I think I have just the thing for you…" She began to run her hand along the top of an unknown car. Emmett grinned and jogged over, he eyes shining brightly.

I grimaced and began to look at some of the older cars, which were in perfect condition just as she said.

I sighed as Emmett ran over, his face lit up like a five year olds. He would never figure out how they were related. It confused me.

"Eddie, they have the Viper!" Emmett started actually bouncing up and down as the woman grabbed the keys from the office, ready to let him test drive the new Dodge Viper, Emmett's dream car.

I had to admit, it was an awesome car, but I loved my Aston and my Volvo too much to give them away.

"O.K, let's do this." She threw the keys at him and hopped into the passenger seat. Emmett grinned and jumped in, ready to try it out.

I sighed shakily as we drove into the garage, seeing Alice's silhouette framed in the doorway. Emmett pulled in next to me as I stepped out of the car.

"I cannot believe you went shopping without me!" Alice huffed as I walked over, her eyes glowing with hatred.

"I was stuck with dad at dinner with the Volturi Brothers! You are so mean!" She stomped her size 2 foot as she turned and walked back inside, slamming the door behind her.

I sighed and walked back towards the viper, which Emmett was still sitting in, his eyes flickering through the owner's manual like the bible. He looked up and grinned, before settling into the book.

I laughed as I walked into the long hallway, heading towards my bedroom. I passed the gym and watched as dad finished his last workout. My room was at the end of the corridor, across from the new pool they had installed.

I pushed the door open with one hand as I threw my keys onto the table next to me.

My room had been modified for my specifications, and I loved it that way. My only piano sat in the middle of the rise, looking out over Paris. I sighed as I sat on the stool, my mind settling on my newest composition, The Lullaby. I sighed softly as I began to play the first few notes of the tunes, soothing my headache and relaxing my body.

A knock on the door woke me from my trance as Alice floated into my room uninvited.

"Edward, Come and relax with the family, I know things have been tought for you since Tanya." I sighed as I followed, not wanting to sadden Carlisle and Esme, my loving parents. I walked towards the living room.

Alec stood at attention as we walked by, smiling proudly.

"I heard you showed a thing or two to Prince Michael!" I bumped fists with him before he opened the door, announcing us.

"Their royal highnesses Prince Edward Masen and Princess Alice Mary of France." I smiled as we walked into the living room, watching for my parents.

* * *

**A/N. REVIEW!!!! Please! I want to know how it is!**


	2. American Girl

I yelled with joy as I ran down the race track with Jasper Hale, watching Tyler finish his fifth lap on the circuit which my Dad had rented for us as a present. It was the one thing I had made him promise for if I was going to move to boarding school in France.

There were sometimes it sucked to be the daughter of one of the candidates for President, but other times it seriously rocked. Like right now. Dayton Beach was sunny as my bodyguards and I spent a day relaxing in the Florida sun.

Jasper and Rosalie Hale were twins, and had been my best friends for years. They both passed their bodyguard training with flying colours, and were instantly sent to be my bodyguards. They had both lived up to their promise, especially with their father protecting my dad.

"Bells, wake up! We need to head off to the helipad, and we will be taking you to Orlando International, then to France." I sighed as Jasper began to walk back towards the garages, where Tyler, my driver was waiting. He turned around and yelled,

"Oh, and we will be staying with the King and Queen of France for a few days." My eyes widened as I ran to her side. He couldn't be serious. THE King and Queen of France, and their kids, who were my age. At least Rose and Jasper were going to be there.

Jasper walked over grinning as he opened the door to my Mercedes-Benz Guard Stretch Limousine. That car had been at Jasper's suggestion. If anyone tried to shoot me or throw a grenade on me, it wouldn't get through the armour of the beast. I smiled back and got in behind Rosalie.

"At least you guys are going to be there with me." I sighed as I grabbed a water bottle out of the mini-fridge and lounged on the long seat. The idea of going to boarding school had been mom's idea, but with her and dad united, I was stuck there.

The airport was darkening as we drove up through the service entrance, straight onto the tarmac. My dad's private jet was waiting, all set up for the trip over the Atlantic. I sighed as I stepped onto the plane, my body on auto-pilot towards the bedroom.

My dad once had the decency to put a bed onto the plane, and I was automatically given permission to use it whenever I was on the plane. It practically was my second bedroom and had often been turned into my personal Castle with the help of Dad and his bodyguards.

"Bella, we're lifting off now." I nodded as he peeked into my room, checking I was still alive, before flopping onto the bed next to me. He suddenly yelled a signal to the pilot who began to taxi the plane, ready for the seven hour flight to Paris.

I jumped as Jasper nudged my shoulder, waking me up slowly. I sighed and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, needing to look presentable for the French Press. Rose threw me a hairbrush, which I caught amazingly enough. I began the run it through my hair as Jasper lectured me on what I was suppose to do, and what not to do.

I grabbed my handbag and pulled a jacket over my shoulders as Jasper walked from the plane in front of me. I walked out and smiled, knowing what was going on. The press had decended on Paris International as I walked across the tarmac, still waving. He guided me into the limousine that was waiting, almost identical to the one in Florida.

I sighed as I had to rub my eyes yet again, the flash of the cameras was enough to almost blind you. I smiled as Jasper began to talk to Rosalie on his Blackberry. He said goodbye and slipped it into his pocket, watching me.

"Rosalie met Emmett and Edward Cullen last night. She said they were both freaks." I frowned as I thought about where she would have met the two most famous brothers in the world.

"She was working at the garage for a day, and she sold a car to Emmett." Jasper sighed as we pulled into the gates of the castle, the tinted windows of the car protecting us from the camera lenses. The entryway was filled with workers and dignitaries visiting the French King. Who, in fact, was waiting for me outside the doors

"Jazz," Which was my name for him when I was officially freaking out. "Do I look ok?" I really didn't want to give one of the most influential people in the world the wrong idea of me. He smiled had practically pushed me out of the limousine in front of him.

I stood shocked, before waving and walking up towards the King. I was past the point of freaking out, long gone. I smiled and held out my hand for him to shake.

"Thank you so much for letting me stay here!" I smiled as he shook my hand, not wavering with the cameras all around us at all.

"It's our pleasure, and please call me Carlisle." He shook my hand and led me and Jasper inside, with his bodyguards following safely behind. I suddenly remembered Rosalie would be here In a few minutes and asked quickly,

"My other bodyguard should be here soon, would you be able to let her in, she is a really good friend of mine." Carlisle nodded and quickly sent one of his guards off to tell the security guard at the gates.

We walked down the hallway, where pictures of the past kings hung in order, with the latest being Carlisle Cullen's portrait. I sighed quietly as I was lead down a brighter corridor, with more modern art hanging on the wall. I sucked in my breath as a servent opened the door, announcing us.

"His Royal Highness, King Carlisle of France, and Isabella Swan." My name seem extremely insignificant next to Carlisle's as we walked into the large room, which held Queen Esme, with two of her children, Alice and Emmett. I felt their gaze land on me and Jasper and I struggled for something to say.

"Hi, I'm Isabella, But you have to call me Bella. And this is my bodyguard Jasper, his sister Rosalie should be here soon." They were all watching me with curious eyes as Carlisle motioned for me to sit down in one of the empty seats.

The door suddenly burst open as Edward strode in, not caring that there was a visitor in the room. When he noticed me and Jasper, he stopped and stared.

"You must be Isabella, I'm Edward." Just by listening to his voice, I was already freaking out. I reached out and shook his hand, still out of it. There I was, shaking the hand of the hottest bachelor in the world. Oh my god.

"Great to meet you too." I jumped as the doors opened, revealling Rosalie. Her hair was a mess, and she looked like she had ran a mile, but she was here for me. I smiled as she looked at the Royal Family, before walking up and shaking Edward's hand.

"Hi, I'm Rosalie Hale, and this is my brother Jasper." Emmett's eyes were like sausers as she talked, listening to everyword she said. "We are Bella's bodyguards. We'll be staying here with her." Emmett grinned and leaned back, and I sighed.

"O.K, Jasper, there is a room three doors down from here where you can stay, then there are two empty ones next to each other for Rosalie and Bella." Carlisle nodded and walked out, already talking on his cellphone.

Esme stood up and looked at Edward. "You can show these three to their rooms now." She smiled at me and followed Carlisle, being the perfect wife.


End file.
